KandaCookies!
by Litchi Akatsuki
Summary: Have you ever heard of Kanda-Cookies? well apparently, allen and lavi have. so what happens if the secret is let loose? and what happens when some new exorcists seeking revenge are allowed to roam free at the Order? possible yullen.


**Disclaimer: There is absolutely NO WAY I would ever get to own D. Gray-Man. And if I actually do, the world would implode upon itself. And nobody (except for a few people, maybe….) would want that to happen. So for now, D. Gray-Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino-sama and not me. **

Kanda-Cookies Part 1

"Can I have a Kanda-cookie? Lavi said that you make them….and Allen said that they taste good….so I was wondering….if I could taste one."

Kanda stared at the little girl with an immense glare on his face. The glare, however was not only directed at the poor little girl (who looked like she was going to burst into tears any second now) but at the other two exorcists conveniently sitting right next to the entrance of the canteen. The dark-haired samurai scowled and spoke again," Now who exactly told you about the Kanda-cookies?"

"Erm….A-Allen-kun and L-L-Lavi-kun……" the girl stammered as tears start to form in her eyes.

Kanda scowled yet again, a deeper…_scarier_ scowl. The dark aura emanating from his very face was enough to chase away anyone unfortunate enough sitting in a ten meter radius around him. Lavi and Allen notice this time, and immediately sprint out of the cafeteria.

The samurai's hand grabbed Mugen and stalked out of the canteen, leaving behind a room filled with Finders and anybody who overheard the conversation wondering what in the world were Kanda-cookies and other thoughts like _Yu Kanda bakes cookies??!!??!!_. Any thoughts of the now sobbing girl had already left his mind; all he thought of was cutting up and brutally murdering _anybody_ who would be foolish enough to blabber about the Kanda-cookies (aka. Allen and Lavi).

------the next day------

"Ne, Allen, do you think Yu-chan would find us here?"

"I hope not….."

"The whole Order is probably whispering about Kanda-cookies right now…"

"True….I have a feeling that more people are on the brink of death because of Kanda…."

"…and not Komurin…"

Allen and Lavi were in one of the many secret passageways that snaked throughout the building. After "informing" the new exorcist of the wonderfully yummy cookies (called Kanda-cookies) baked by the mean-looking-but-actually-very-nice-and-fluffy-pink-bunny-loving-person-on-the-inside samurai exorcist eating his usual order of soba noodles, the poor little girl happily trotted off to make a new friend. What happened next was quite unexpected, for they did not expect the little girl to make such a huge scene.

"How the hell can we get out of this mess….."

**/--/**

The sobbing girl's tears stopped. She looked up with teary eyes at the ring of finders around her. "Where's onii-san?" she asked.

"Here…….you're so guillible; did you get tricked again?" a boy with brown hair asked. If you looked closer, streaks of ice blue could be seen running through the strands of hair.

"Yeah…" the girl hesitantly replied. She blushed, the tint of red appearing on her cheeks, the same red that colored the tips of her hair. She then braced herself for the teasing she would get from her older brother.

"Gosh…you really look like an idiot right now, Kaede. You don't usually look like this out on the battlefield. I can't _believe_ that I have a sister with a split personality."

Flames started to appear around Kaede. Finders backed off, and took off sprinting as Kaede with her temper up and innocence activated could be a very scary person to be around, perhaps even scarier than Kanda since she did more than just make threats. Her fights with her brother were scary, too. Right now, they just want to alert Komui. However, just when they were about to do so, the Head Nurse appeared. And she was even scarier than Kanda, Kaede, and Komui put together. ((notice how their names all began with K.^ ^ ))

"What, may I ask, are you doing here?" A terrified brother and sister looked up. "You two are still recovering from your wounds. STAY in the INFIRMARY until your wounds are completely HEALED."

Kaede and her brother, Yuki, said nothing as the Head Nurse painfully dragged them by the collars of the cloaks they were wearing back to the infirmary. Nobody disobeyed the Head Nurse. Ever.

--

Allen couldn't stop sweating. His stomach kept on grumbling, despite his protests ((and Lavi's)), and it was getting louder with each passing minute. Lavi decided that it was time to visit the cafeteria. After a while of careful navigation, they were faced with a cheery Jerry waiting to take their orders.

"Erm…I'll have….chicken, spaghetti, fried rice……" Allen began and then started listing a ridiculously large list of food out of the top of his head. Of course, everybody was used to it already and Lavi was too busy making fun of Allen and his appetite to notice Kanda stalking into the cafeteria. Yes, our completely enranged Kanda was stalking into the cafeteria intent of taking revenge on whoever said that he made Kanda-cookies.

Kanda was embarrassed and frustrated. Not only did the stupid beansprout practically shout out his secret (well, it was Lavi who told Kaede when Allen begged him not to…) but also now, everybody at the Order knows about it. ((Rumors spread like wildfire, didn't you know that?)) Hand on Mugen, he ominously stalked over to where Allen was telling Jerry what he wanted to eat and where Lavi was happily teasing Allen as he waited for his turn to order. Nobody (except the Finders and Scientists in the cafeteria who ran away from Kanda) noticed him, that is, until Jerry looked up and said," Oh, hello, Kanda-kun! Do you want your usual order of soba today?" Both Allen and Lavi stood in stunned silence as Mugen was unsheathed and all hell broke loose in the Dark Order.

--in the Science Department--

Komui looked up from his messy desk. He could hear sounds of explosions…maybe Komurin was doing its job again…wait - explosions? Komui looked startled now. His last Komurin was destroyed a few weeks ago, and his current one was still undergoing modifications. Could this be part of the Kanda-cookies his precious Lenalee had been so happily chattering about?- he thought. A sudden thought occurred to him, and he immediately began working on the Komurin once again, changing practically everything about the robot, for this was, in his terms, NOT going to be a failure. An evil plan began forming in his mind as he worked on his precious robot.

--the next day--

Kanda, Lavi, and Allen were sitting in separate beds in the infirmary. Getting out was not an option so unfourtuantely, they were stuck together until their Kanda-inflicted wounds had healed. As for Kanda, he was just staying there until his temper went down. Nobody, not even Komui, was foolish enough to send him out on a mission with his temper this high. The Head Nurse was probably the only person who could restrain Kanda, being the akuma we all probably know she is ((no offense, Head Nurse!!! That was a compliment!!! *runs away for my life.*)).

"Ne…Yu-chan"

An anger mark appears on Kanda's head.

"Yuuuu-chaaan…"

The atmosphere grows a lot denser.

"Yuuuuuuuu-chaaaaann…."

An angered samurai's eyes have "death" written all over them.

"…I was wondering…"

Bloodlust fills the air. Lots of bloodlust. Layers upon layers of evil intentions waiting for its chance to smother the victim.

"…you still are baking those wonderfully delicious Kanda-cookies Moyashi-chan loves so much!" The excited rabbit gleefully finished, oblivious to the fact that he had just signed his own death contract. It didn't help either that Kanda was in the bed right next to him. Allen, eating away merrily, noticed nothing. Kanda's hand twitched to his side where Mugen usually was, only to be greeted by empty space. He then made plans to throw the stupid usagi out the window the very second he had the chance to do so.

Allen looks up from his meal in time to notice a very dark aura around a certain dark-haired samurai.

"Kanda? Is something the matter?"

"Yu-chan wants you to taste his Kanda-cookies!!!~" exclaimed a jubilant redhead.

"Really?" Allen's face had a huge smile on it. _Really, _thought Lavi with a grin on his face, _he can be so gullible sometimes, especially when it comes to Yu-chan…_

"Che. As if." growled Kanda as he got up and opened the window.

"Ne, Yu-chan, what are you opening the window for? It's already cold enough in here." Lavi stated.

Kanda stalked over to Lavi, and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, dragging him to the window.

"Yu-chan? What are you doing?"

"If you don't shut that annoying mouth of yours right away, I swear I will throw you out of the window."

Lavi grinned in a futile effort to lighten the mood. "Yu-chan, you can't possibly mean.."

"THAT'S IT!!!"

Kanda had gotten Lavi halfway out of the window, halfway to certain doom by falling out of a high building and down an insanely tall cliff when an even scarier aura was felt behind them.

"And what do you think you are going by getting out of bed?"

The demon of the Black Order, the Head Nurse, was here.

Scarier than the Millenium Earl, the Noah, and Komui along with his Komurins and experiments combined. Yes, this was the head Akuma of the Black Order.

Both Lavi and Kanda broke out in cold sweat, and slowly turned around to face the Head Nurse.

"N-Nothing?"

"Erm…we…just wanted…to get…some…fresh air…"stammered Lavi.

"Well, you could have just asked" snapped the Head Nurse. "Although you may be Exorcists, you are still my patients and I will not allow my patients to leave while they are still injured. Now get back into bed and STAY THERE."

"Y-yes…ma'am…."

And the hospital wing was back there.

Except for the fact that Kanda had a darker…scarier aura around him now, and if looks could kill, his death glare would have killed everybody he glances at.

**hiya, agains. this was a random fic I wrote before Memories Long Forgotten. Just another random fic about Kanda-cookies. But I did not create Kanda-cookies…I just wrote about this after I heard about Kanda-cookies. Apparently, they seemed yummy and utterly delicious. Who could resist?**

**Well anyways, thanks for reading!!!~**

**Please review. Cookies to all who review. ^ ^**

**Flames will be used to bake more cookies. ^ ^**

**Ja-ne!~**

**-Akari~**


End file.
